En el baño de Inglaterra
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Inglaterra tendrá un encuentro con España en su baño, ¿qué saldrá de ahí?


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es propiedad del fantástico Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencia:** Pues, hay muuuucho amor... y que todo está visto/sentido desde el punto de vista de Iggy...

**¡Qué lo disfruten~~!**

* * *

><p><strong>En el baño de Inglaterra<strong>

_POV Arthur_

¿Cómo diablos habíamos llegado a esta situación? Ah, sí. Esto fue lo que pasó:

_-Flashback-_

-¿Qué os parece esta idea? –preguntaba USA.

-Estúpida, como siempre –respondí yo.

-Venga, no seas malo con Estado Unidos, en cierto sentido, tiene razón –interrumpió España.

-¿Otro idiota tenía que venir a la conversación? Obviamente, no tiene ninguna razón, no se pueden arreglar así las cosas. No podemos mandar un robot gigante tipo _Powers Rangers_ a arreglar el problema de la crisis. Como espero que tú comprenderás, es estúpido.

-Pero si así salimos de la crisis merece la pena intentarlo.

-¡No, no merece la pena porque no va a funcionar! Por favor España, sé lógico, es imposible que esa cosa funcione. Además, ¿cómo lo va arreglar? ¿Qué diablos va a hacer allí? ¿Sacar dinero de la nada?

-Pues… no estaría mal… -me respondió, ¿es idiota o de pequeño se cayó de la cuna? Creo que lo primero y algo de lo segundo, seguro que se cayó del algún árbol golpeándose la cabeza y quedándose aún más tonto.

-Aprende ya, España. No tienes edad para soñar con esas cosas –reprendí.

-Amargado…

-¿¡Yo! ¿¡Amargado! Te vas a enterar, _spaniard_.

-Mira como tiemblo –dijo mientras se le borraba la sonrisa. Creo que entonces conseguí enfadarle de verdad -. Maldito bastardo saqueador.

-_Mon amis_, no empiecen con peleas antiguas…

-¡Tú no te metas! –gritamos los dos a la vez.

Y entonces fue cuando empezamos otra de nuestras peleas verbales, acabadas con los puños, como tiene que ser. Acabamos ambos en el suelo, jadeando. Al español le sangraba el labio de un puñetazo bien propinado por mi parte. Mientras que yo tenía un buen chichón por culpa de un golpe que me hizo al estrellarme la cabeza contra la pared, será bruto… bueno, el caso es que ambos estábamos magullados, pero aún así, acabamos riendo para asombro general (menos de Francia, que nos conoce demasiado bien para mi gusto).

-Buen combate, pirata bastardo –dijo mientras se quitaba el hilillo de sangre que bajaba ahora por su cuello.

-Tú tampoco estuviste mal, _spaniard_ –contesté sobándome el chichón.

Francia nos trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y, con ayuda de Alemania, Prusia y Estados Unidos me pusieron una crema en la cabeza junto con una pequeña venda, mientras que al moreno le ponían una tirita en el labio, se lo había roto. Vaya, no recordaba que se le rompiera con tanta facilidad el labio… antes me costaba más…

La reunión se disolvió por ese día y nos fuimos cada uno a su hotel. Llegué a mi habitación. Saqué mi ropa del armario, buscando mi pijama para irme a dormir, porque a pesar de que en Inglaterra no era hora de acostarse, donde nos encontrábamos sí. Yo no tenía sueño así que decidí darme un relajante baño para quitarme de la cabeza la pelea con el español. Abrí el grifo para que se fuera llenando la bañera, mientras yo me desnudaba.

Para mi asombro, tocaron a la puerta. Supuse que era Francia para echarme la bronca por pelearme con Antonio. Craso error. Me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, no tenía ganas de ponerme otra vez la ropa. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la mirada esmeralda de mi antiguo enemigo. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y al bajar la vista pude ver una botella de vino en sus manos. Su sonrisa se congeló un poco al ver cómo iba vestido.

-Perdón por molestar… es que quería disculparme por lo de hoy y que brindáramos con esto como símbolo de paz –dijo, levantando la botella.

-Pasa –ordené, haciéndole un hueco -. Yo ahora me iba a bañar, espérate un momento, me doy una ducha rápida y nos lo tomamos, ¿vale?

-Como quieras. Puedo venir más tarde, si lo prefieres.

-No, no importa –interrumpí -. No merece la pena que te recorras toda la ciudad para un rato –y es que el español estaba en un hotel en la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Vale… -contestó algo incómodo.

-En seguida vuelvo –dije mientras que entraba en el cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta.

Me quité la toalla, entré en el agua templada, y eché la cortina. Quité el tapón y abrí el grifo. Mi ducha empezó sin contratiempos, pero escuché un pequeño sonido del exterior, supuse que el español se abría tropezado con algo y no le di más importancia. Me enjaboné el pelo, mientras me daba un suave masaje por encima del chichón, cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero algo removió el agua que ahora me llegaba por los tobillos. Abrí los ojos, sintiendo el miedo creciendo dentro de mí. Dos brazos bien bronceados me rodearon por la cintura, pegando mi cuerpo desnudo al de otra persona. Una nariz se enterró en mi cabello y unas palabras fueron susurradas en mi oído.

-Te ves bien así –la voz del moreno me hacía cosquillas. Espasmos surcaban mi cuerpo -. ¿Te importa si me ducho contigo? –cerré los ojos, me di la vuelta y enfrenté a aquellos ojos esmeralda.

-Claro –fue mi respuesta. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, dejándome ver una cálida sonrisa única, dedicada solo para mí.

Se sentó en el suelo de la bañera y, tras poner el tapón, me sentó encima suya. La fricción entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos empezaba a subir de tono. Sus manos se paseaban libres por mi espalda. Sus besos se vieron repartidos por todo mi torso, subiendo por el cuello y llegando a mis labios, que los esperaban con tranquilidad. Fue un choque, dos ardientes deseos de comerse el uno al otro. Atrapó mis labios con los suyos, mordiéndolos con suavidad y pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Concedido al instante. Nuestras lenguas se entremezclaron, chocando y peleando para ver quien llevaba el control, sin duda, era él. Bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas, descendiendo con suavidad hasta regiones más… vitales. Sus caricias me hacían gemir, mientras él sonreía. Pasé mis manos por sus hombros, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo presión en mi entrada.

-Más –susurré en su oído.

La temperatura en la habitación empezó a subir, mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban con pasión a un mismo ritmo marcado por el deseo y la lujuria. Salimos del agua en el momento oportuno. Chocando contra una pared, Antonio me agarró en volandas y me llevó a mi cama, dónde hubo más besos, más pasión, más fuego entre los dos. Y así, caímos dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

_*Fin flashback*_

Me levanté de la cama, completamente desnudo. Pasé una mano por mi enmarañado cabello, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido anoche. Intenté hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertar al moreno, que dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. No quería despertarlo, pero era la hora de ir a la reunión. Me vestí con tranquilidad, dándole más tiempo en su limbo. En cuanto hube terminado, lo zarandeé con suavidad.

-Déjame dormir –se quejó.

-Que llegamos tarde a la reunión Antonio –dije sin dejar de moverle.

Me agarró por el brazo y me tiró hacia la cama, dejándome a mí debajo de su cuerpo.

-¿Y mi beso de buenos días? –preguntó con una juguetona sonrisa.

-Cuando te vistas –respondí molesto.

-Vaaale~ pero quiero que esta noche se repita, Arthur. Realmente te eché de menos –dijo, dedicándome otra de sus cálidas sonrisas que yo tanto amaba.

-Yo… también te eché de menos –respondí, con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez. Me robó un pequeño beso en los labios mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿No decías que íbamos a llegar tarde?

Me apresuré en seguirle. Llegamos a la reunión cogidos de las manos. Antonio se soltó para ir a hablar con sus amigos del Bad Trío. En ese momento se me acercó Estados Unidos a dar por saco. Vi como Antonio fruncía el ceño, se acercó a mí y, tirando de mi brazo, me acercó a él. Agarró mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un húmedo beso, allí, delante de todo el mundo.

-Aléjate de Arthur, Alfred. Él es mío –dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, algo avergonzado. Pero, sí, yo era suyo. Era propiedad de aquel conquistador que me había robado el corazón tiempo atrás, con el que había tenido otras noches como la anterior, aunque hasta ahora no dio a entender que me quería solo para él.

Y así, fuimos oficialmente considerados una pareja. Gritos de desaprobación se escuchaban entre sus amigos, pero él no hizo el más mínimo caso y volvió a besarme, acallando todas las quejas. Sí, eso era y es amor… el amor y la pasión española que ahora iban dirigidos a mí. Solo a mí…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin~~~<strong>

**Aish, cómo te quiero Arthur~~ tengo que escribir más sobre vosotros aunque lo que me sale siempre es mu sexoso, ¡no importa! ¡mejor así, más diversión para la autora que lo espía todo desde su ventana!**

**Aparte de eso... así que no era la primera noche que hacíais esto, eh pillines?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Hasta Pronto!**


End file.
